War Hero Street Rat
by tiger1lily
Summary: Fred was thought to be dead at thirteen. Instead, he grew up on the streets with no memory. When George forces him home, how will he deal with a war, a family, his girlfriend who he left behind, and a world he has no memory of?
1. CAUGHT!

**War Hero/ Street Rat**

**By: Tiger1lily**

**Chapter 1: CAUGHT!**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while and I'm pretty pleased with how it's turned out so far. I'm curious to see where it goes! If you review, I'll post faster! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Have you checked the news lately? Was there anything about J. K. Rowling selling Harry and the gang? I think not.**

**Fred's POV**

I walked down the alley of the strange city. I didn't know where I was or worse, who I was. I couldn't remember anything! I think I'm about thirteen.

"Where d'ye think yer goin'?" A girl asked as she strolled up infront of me. She had short, black hair and unforgettable ice blue eyes.

"I don't want any trouble…" I managed to stutter our. I had only been here for a day, I think, but I knew getting jumped was a bad idea. I was instantly surrounded…

**Later**

"So, ye say ye don' 'member nothin'?" Sky, the black haired girl, asked. Her gang(which consisted of two other people) decided to take me back to their hideout as some sort of project. They told me I had all the signs of a wizard. They were ones too, but they never attended school, they didn't want to go.

"Then what'll we call ye?" Nat asked curiously. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"What'd ye want teh be called?" Glory asked. She was blonde with violet eyes.

"Fred," I whispered. It sounded right.

**Six years later**

I fled the police. I had just snatched the one man's wallet. It was heavy, a good sign. Besides, we needed it more than him.

I wiped my currently dark brown hair out of my eyes. My friends had explained about changing your appearance often when on the street. You didn't want anyone, especially the police, recognizing you.

I slipped into our hideout, unnoticed, and tossed the wallet on the table. "Ow's this?" I asked.

"Gosh Fred!" Sky marveled, leafing through, "Must be a fortune!"

"Go through any trouble teh get it?' Glory asked.

"Just the normal!" I bragged.

"Good job mate! Ye'll be treatin' tonight!" Nat exclaimed.

"SHOPPING!" Glory shrieked and ran out the door with Sky close behind.

"Guess we be goin' shoppin', eh mate?" I asked.

"Fun…" he said sarcastically. We followed the girls out and soon found ourselves in Diagon Alley.

"Are ye sure it's safe?" I asked. It was, after all, freshly stolen material.

"Positive!" Sky chirped.

"I'll be goin' off on me own," I announced, "Meet ye back in the hideout."

"What! Ye'll leave me with them?" Nat exclaimed.

"Yep! Have fun!" I rushed away before they could stop me. The next couple hours were fun. Actually, it was amazing. Until a red-headed man of about 19 stared at me in horror and whispered, "Fred?"

"Only I would ask, "What?"

**George's POV**

Fred. My brother. Dead for six years. Anyone could imagine my surprise when the man responded to the whisper. The man looked just like me, except for the long dark brown hair. My whisper was just a reaction. I couldn't believe it when he replied. I needed answers. I had to catch him I needed answers even if this was the wrong guy. Too bad he took off. I would just have to chase him.

_Thirteen year old me had been summoned to the headmaster's office. I had been there before, but never alone. Fred was always by my side. I was scared to go alone._

_ My fear deepened when I saw my whole family, crying in the office. My whole family minus Fred. They told me he died. He wasn't coming back. Died falling from a broom in a quidditch practice I missed. Gred. My brother. I would never see him laugh again. I would never see him smile. I would never hear him joke or make fun of Malfoy. He was dead. It was an accident. He wasn't watching the second bludger. It hit him. He fell down, down, down…_

I finally caught him. I took a blade and drew a little of his blood and dripped it into an identity potion. We were in the middle of a war, didn't hurt to be prepared. The results shocked me. The potion clearly read: FRED FABIAN WEASLEY. My twin brother was alive, glaring at me. His expression, so filled with hatred turned to worry almost instantly. All because a girl's voice called out. She called out, "Fred!" She had ice blue eyes.

To my surprise, he answered. "GO SKY! Ye'll be fine. Go tell the others I be caught!" Fred now talked in an odd accent that would make our mother shudder if, no when, she heard it.

"BUT FRED! She cried out, anguished.

"Shh. Ye know I'll be back as soon as I can," He called to her.

"By Fred, I'll miss ye!" She called out sorrowfully.

"And I ye. I love ye…" He choked on the last words.

"DON'T LEAVE!" She shrieked as I prepared to apparate away with my brother in tow, "I LOVE YE TOO!" I finished the motiongs and apparated home. My whole family was staring at me, sitting in the living room. I shove my brother onto an empty couch.

"You have some explaining to do…" I commanded.


	2. What do ye want with me?

**War Hero/ Street Rat**

**By: Tiger1Lily**

**Chapter 2: What do ye want with me?**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long! Three months, wow. Summer is here and my life has been pretty buisy lately! I promise it won't take this long next time. Reviews help me write. Tell me what you want the pairings to be, if any! Also, someone told me that the grammar is bad. It is supposed to be like that, he lived on the streets!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**George's POV**

"George? What do you think you're doing?" My mom yelled, "What's your name, son?"

Fred replied, "My names Fred Weasley, 'cordin' to that there potion. He took some of my blood an' put it into what Glory calls a potion and it goes and spits out my name. I knews my name was Fred but didn't know my last name was Weasley. Ye see, I don't got no memory from the time before I was thirteen."

"George," My dad asked, " Are you positive?"

"Yes. I tested him with the identity potion myself?" I confirmed.

"Yep. And it sure hurt an awful lot!" Fred interrupted.

"FRED!" My mom shouted. Instantly, the whole room slipped into chaos to try to get closer to the man who had been dead for six years. Even Harry and Hermione, honorary Weasleys, were excited. But then again, it wasn't every day someone comes back from the dead.

"Stop! Stop! Will ye get off er me! Why are ye tryin' teh suffocate me? I promised Sky I'd see 'er again." He fought, breaking free of all the hugs.

"But Fred, we love you. We missed you." Molly said.

"Why?" He asked rudely, "Why did ye miss me? Why d'ye love me? In fact, I was happy, why did ye take me from me home? Who are ye?"

"Oh my gosh, Fred, that is a horrible joke! And why are you talking like a hooligan?" Mom gasped. I have to admit, I was shocked to. My brother fakes his own death, and then makes mom so upset? How could he?

"What joke? I'm a bein' serious as a heart attack. Have ye ever thought that maybe I was talkin' like this 'cause I'se bein' serious? Maybe I'm a tellin' the truth?" Fred growled.

"You really are serious," Dad pointed out.

"Like I said, as a heart attack." Fred confirmed.

"So you don't remember anything?" I asked timidly. I was fantasizing about getting my twin back, but it was obviously not going to happen. This man did not remember the times we had together. He looked at our family with hatred. He really did want to go back to the streets.

"Nope, I'se already says nothing!" Fred groaned sarcastically.

"I'm going to go get Professor Dumbledore!" My mom shrieked. She hurried off. I watched her run off. What was I going to do?"

"Who is Sky?" Ginny asked timidly.

Fred erupted, "Sky is the prettiest, wonder fullest gal you ever did see. She is beautiful and she saved me from being murdered on the street! Then, she stole the money I stole and went shopping." Fred didn't make any sense. He was rambling and was obviously panicking.

"Okay…" Ginny replied.

"Do you like to play pranks?" I asked, hoping that this Fred had some connection to the old one.

"I don't got much time. Most of my time is spent on pickpocket ting, joking around with my best mate Nat, and shoppin' with the girls, which I'm glad I ain't doin. Prankin' just ain't my priority." I couldn't believe that Fred, my little brother, my twin, didn't like pranks. The world was ending!

_ It was the funeral. We stood around the coffin paying last respects to him. His still body just lying there, pale, unmoving. It was time to close the lid, so I closed my eyes, not wanting to see it happen. Screams erupted. Fred's body had vanished, it was gone. We continued on with the burial, without the body…_

**Fred's POV**

The older red head ran in to the room. She came out of the fireplace of all places! She waved around another potion in her hand, screaming my name. She pinned me down and forced it down my throat. My last thoughts before I blacked out were what would Sky do if it killed me? What do these people want with me?


End file.
